


a collection of excerpts from naruto

by lady455



Series: excerpts of stories I'll never write [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady455/pseuds/lady455
Summary: excerpts of naruto stories I'll never write
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Series: excerpts of stories I'll never write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> just a few excerpts that I have found in my old files, so I decided to share them here

The Hokage blew the smoke out and sighed. He waited as he continued to watch the village.

"If I-" Minato shut his eyes, shaking his head. "If I had known how bad it had gotten, if I had been there for him right in the beginning then he wouldn't have left. I should've stayed and been there for him."

"We all knew how much Kakashi loved his father, cherished him, worshipped him. He embraced his will of fire. He believed what Sakumo did was heroic. Saving the lives of his comrades instead of completing the mission. He knows teamwork is important and understands the value of friendships. Kakashi understands the consequences of what his father did and still, he believed the man was right." The Hokage closed his eyes. His voice filled with regret and sadness. "It was never your fault. It is mine. I gave the word and look where it got him."

"Lord Hokage." Minato started, but he went silent when the Hokage interrupted with a hand raised. He watched as the Third Hokage turned around, facing him with a blank look.

"You know what I must do."

Minato grimaced at the hard tone and stared at the ground. "Yes, Lord Hokage." He forced out. He bowed and turned away to leave. Before he left through the door, Minato heard him speak. 

"I am sorry, Minato."

Minato gripped the doorknob and released a low, ragged breath. "I am too, Lord Hokage."

-

It was the next morning when Kushina came bursting through the door, with a loud cry. "Is it true! Tell me it is not true!"

Minato couldn't turn around and faced her. He didn't move from where he was standing. Minato stared out at the window, looking in the direction where the main gate is. In his hand, clenching around a headband.

"Minato!"

Minato sucked in a breath, shedding tears as he let out a shaky whisper. "Yes, it is true."

Kushina gasped, tears falling. "Oh, my god."

_Hatake Kakashi gone rogue. Kill on sight._


	2. k x r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an outline than a rough draft that I wrote a few years back. I never had the time to flesh it out since.

Kakashi and Rin shared a moment in the cave they had discovered to get cover from the storm brewing outside. Slowly RIn leaned towards Kakashi and gave him a chaste kiss just below the scar.

At that moment, Kakashi felt something like warmth spreading inside and his heart pounding fast. Rin unmasked him and they stared at each other, their cheeks turned light red as they moved closer and their lips met.

Then Gai came back with a yell, announcing the storm will soon be passed. The two pulled away, and a swift move to pull his mask back in place, and their whole face turned bright red as they looked away.

And Gai, well, he's being so oblivious about the whole thing that happened between his two friends and settled down on the space between them and began to talk loudly about being youthful and future hardcore training that made Kakashi and RIn winced. 

On their way back home, the two couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared or what could've happened next if Gai had not interrupted.

In the next few days, they weren't able to look at each other without thinking about that cave incident and things were a bit awkward between the two. Until Kakashi forced himself to toughened up and seek out Minato and asked for a piece of advice, and while Rin looking for aid from Kushina about the situation. 

Rin told Kushina she understood that Kakashi has a need to repress his feelings because that's who he is and that she didn't want to push him to talk about it so she felt she needs to be patient with him. However, it was obvious Rin was getting frustrated about the situation. Over to Kakashi, he was only grateful that he was wearing a mask to hide the blush while his tone was deadpanned talking to Minato (Minato did not mention the fact that Kakashi's ears were turning red) about what happened and that he might have feelings for Rin. Also, Kakashi felt guilty and he shouldn't have feelings for her because it was Obito loved Rin.

So in the end, the couple decided to help the young lovebirds out in their own unhelpful ways.

The end.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato sees a glimpse of what will become of his two students

Minato folded his arms, watching two of his students performed hand-to-hand combat with keen eyes and a grin on his face. He noted how Obito seemed to be improving in taijutsu and Kakashi's speed is almost impeccable from the last time he had them sparred each other. 

Obito immediately jumped back, took out two shurikens from the pouch, threw it straight to Kakashi who blocked it with his kunai. Before Obito could land on his feet, Kakashi raced towards him at such speed. But Obito was able to take out his kunai in midair before and, as soon as Obito was back on the ground, their blades clashed together

Then there was a bright flash, and Minato suddenly sees a glimpse of a strange and dark world with stone cubes floating, two grown men fighting at incredible speed afar, their blades clashing. Minato blinked, and they were gone. His arms fall to the sides and look around the scenery. He was back at the training ground and Rin stared at him with a concerned look. There was a loud pained grunt. Minato looked back at the fight and watched Obito and Kakashi fought. When their kunai meet again, another white light bursts through and Minato found himself staring at the same grown men.

Two oddly familiar men. They fought fiercely, charging back at each other after each recoil from heavy blows. A man with a scarred face did a turning kick to his opponent that sent him off rolling on the stone, an opponent that has distinctive silver hair. Minato took a step closer and another, as he narrowed his eyes at them, his heart beating fast. His eyes widened in disbelief.

" **Katon: Gūkakyū no Jutsu!** "

Minato was thrown back to see flames expelled from Obito’s mouth, turning into a huge fireball moving towards Kakashi rapidly. With quick hand movements, Kakashi shouted.

" **Doton: Doryūheki!** "

Earth sprung out of the ground and structured into a dense wall blocking the great fireball coming at him. Obito took out two kunai and drove in, running towards Kakashi. After the mud wall crumpled from the intense fire, Kakashi jumped back, landed further away and head on forward. A kunai appeared in his hand and deflect a throwing kunai. 

Minato watched, his hands shook and breathing in ragged breaths as if he was the one fighting.

"Minato-sensei, are you okay?" 

He heard Rin's voice but she sounded too far away, because, once more, instead of his students, in place, Minato sees these men running towards each other, each had their weapon out, with a clear intent to kill. Minato wasn't aware of his feet dashing forward. 

“Sensei?” 

He blinked, breathing heavily as reality dispersed the strange world with two men in it. Minato found himself standing between his students, his hands gripping tightly around both wrists of Kakashi and Obito. Both winced in pain as their kunai fall to the ground. The boys stared at him in shock.

Minato stared back at them, feeling shocked and utterly confused. He opened his mouth but no words were coming out. Because, honestly, he couldn't understand what he’d just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously inspired by Kakashi vs Obito scene and I'm not that great at writing a fight scene.


End file.
